


It's Stupid (and perfect)

by tuai



Series: Ya no somos invencibles [2]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan lleva tres días sin salir de la suite de Chuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Stupid (and perfect)

**Author's Note:**

> _Enero 2016_

Dan llevaba tres días sin salir de la suite de Chuck. Tres días con sus tres noches, durmiendo con Chuck, comiendo con Chuck, follando con Chuck y volviendo a dormir con él. 

Chuck había llamado al servicio de habitaciones mientras él se duchaba, y cuando salió del baño, aún mojado y con la toalla a la cintura, Dan lo encontró sentado a la barra, con su pijama de seda a rayas, mordisqueando una tostada con mermelada. Se sentó en un taburete a su lado y le quitó la tapa de metal a su desayuno. Esa parte del día siempre le encantaba, era como en las películas. 

–Mmm… bacon.

–Dices eso todas las mañanas.

Dan dio un sorbo a su café solo, sin azúcar, sin nada más que café, y le miró con fingido asombro.

–Sí. Porque el bacon es el regalo de Dios a los hombres. Aún no puedo entender que no te guste.

Chuck dio otro bocado a su tostada, mirándole con una total falta de interés.

–Yo no puedo entender que comiendo tanto bacon sigas tan deliciosamente esquelético.

–Y el bacon de los hoteles –siguió, ignorándole deliberadamente–. Mmm... Cuando fui a Disney World con mis padres y mi hermana, en nuestro hotel había una bandeja enorme de bacon en el buffet del desayuno, ¿sabes? –Chuck asintió–, y yo estuve toda una semana desayunando bacon y zumo de naranja. Nada más. En toda la semana. Y luego, antes de irnos, me guardaba unas lonchas en una servilleta y las llevaba en el bolsillo, para ir comiéndomelas durante el día. Un día se me cayeron en la atracción esa de los Piratas del Caribe y… bueno, fue dramático.

Chuck se rió.

–No sé si es lo más patético que he oído nunca. O lo más adorable.

–Dan Humphrey, haciendo del patetismo un arte desde los 10 años. Y tú deberías aprender a apreciar los pequeños placeres cotidianos de la vida, las cosas vulgares.

–Bueno, Daniel, voy paso a paso. Primero tú, luego el bacon.

\-------------

–He leído tu… novela.

Dan asomó la cabeza por la puerta del baño, con el cepillo de dientes aún en la boca.

– _¿Tshi?_ –Escupió la pasta de dientes en el lavabo–. ¿Qué te ha parecido?

–Irreal. Estilísticamente está muy bien, pero la historia no es muy creíble.

–¿Cómo que no? Es una historia de amor de las de toda la vida.

–La protagonista está enamorada de este tipo, que es un auténtico cerdo con todo el mundo…

–No con ella –interrumpió Dan.

–Con todos los demás. Y aguanta todas sus gilipolleces estoicamente. Las feministas se te van a echar al cuello.

–No son gilipolleces. Él está roto por dentro y ella le arregla. Ese es el núcleo de la historia. Además, él tiene grandes cualidades que solo le muestra a ella.

–Y él, el horrible manipulador, la convierte en una mejor persona sin darse cuenta. Cliché.

–¿Así que no te ha gustado?

–Me ha gustado, Daniel, pero deberías dejar de escribir sobre nosotros. Empieza a ser un poco obvio.

\-------------

–Necesito cambiarme de ropa. Llevo tres días con la misma camisa.

–Una camisa que nadie debería llevar ni un solo día –replicó, sin levantar la vista de su periódico.

–¿Qué le pasa?

–Es una camisa de leñador. ¿Qué _no_ le pasa?

Dan suspiró sonoramente. 

–Lo que sea. Tengo que ir a casa a por ropa. O a… no sé, ¿vivir allí, en vez de en tu suite de hotel?

–Puedes ir desnudo todo el día. No me importa. 

–Estoy seguro de que no, Chuck, pero no me parece una gran opción a largo plazo.

–Saldremos a comprarte ropa. ¿Quieres la sección de Cultura? –dijo, lanzándole el suplemento del periódico–. Esta semana tampoco hablan de ti.

–Hablo en serio.

–Puedo prestarte algo.

Se hizo un largo silencio. Chuck bajó su _New York Times_ y miró interrogativamente a Dan.

–Simplemente… fingiré no haber oído eso. 

–No seas ridículo, no te voy a dejar un traje –le espetó–. Pero estoy convencido de que tengo alguna camiseta blanca por ahí. 

–Voy a ir a Brooklyn de todas maneras. 

–Eres insistente. Llamaré a Arthur.

–Eh… no. No pienso ir en limusina a ningún lado, y especialmente no a mi casa.

–Yo no iré en metro.

–Ah, ¿pero tú vienes? ¿Tienes miedo de que no vuelva? –preguntó, un poco pagado de si mismo.

Chuck volvió a hundirse en su periódico.

–Tengo miedo de que vuelvas con más camisas como esa.

\-------------

–No sabía que había una boca de metro aquí.

–Nunca te acostarás sin saber una cosa más.

Chuck enarcó una ceja.

–Es… ya sabes, un dicho.

–Eres un animal fascinante, Daniel.

–Presta atención, aquí cogemos la línea roja, dirección Downtown. ¿Sí? Pero fíjate que sea la 3, no la 1. Las dos son rojas y pasan por la misma vía, pero la 1 no sale de Manhattan.

–En ese caso, prefiero la 1.

–Cállate y paga tu billete. Dos dólares.

–Solo tengo cincuenta. ¿Aceptará cincuenta?

–Madre mía –murmuró, apartándole y metiendo dos billetes arrugados en la ranura–. Deberías aprender a hacer estas cosas solito si quieres bajar a visitar a los Humphrey. Si te veo llegar a Brooklyn en limusina no entras en mi casa.

Chuck no pudo evitar fijarse en lo bien que le sentaba esa camiseta blanca. Había hecho bien comprándosela.

–Tranquilo, la dejaré en la esquina.

\-------------

–Ya sé que odias el transporte público. Lección aprendida. Ahora deja de poner esa cara.

–No soporto que tengas que llevarme como a un ciego, sin saber por dónde voy. Y no soporto los asientos de plástico.

–Chuck Bass necesita tener el control.

–Sí –contestó, como si fuera absolutamente obvio.

–Entender el metro es fácil. Sólo hay que aprender un par de trucos, hay que acostumbrarse. Puede parecer incómodo, pero es una experiencia interesante.

Esa frase no debería haber sonado tan sucia. La pierna de Dan pegada contra la suya, su mano casi rozándole la rodilla, probablemente no por error. Nunca habían estado tan cerca delante de tanta gente. No por nada en especial, simplemente Chuck no era de esos a los que les van las muestras de afecto en público. Y menos cuando con Dan todo acababa, inevitablemente, con la mano de uno entre las piernas del otro. 

–¿Queda mucho?

Dan sonrió.

–Un cuarto de hora.

\-------------

Dan abrió la puerta haciendo más ruido del necesario.

–¿Hay alguien en casa? ¿Hola? –echó un vistazo por la cocina. Chuck no se había dado cuenta de que Dan no vivía solo. No le apetecía nada encontrarse a Jenny y Rufus–. Vale, parece que no. Espera aquí un segundo, en seguida estoy.

–¿Me has traído aquí _sólo_ para recoger ropa?

–Ese era el plan, sí.

Chuck entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta tras él.

–Cambio de planes.

–Oh, no, no. No uses _esa voz_ conmigo. 

–¿Qué voz? –contestó mientras le llevaba hacia la cama, usando _esa voz_ , la voz, esa especie de susurro de terciopelo ajado–. No he venido hasta aquí en metro para verte meter camisetas en una bolsa, Humphrey.

–Mi padre puede volver en cualquier momento.

–Más nos vale ser rápidos entonces. Creo que deberías taparle los ojos a Cedric, no querrás que vea lo que te voy a hacer ahora mismo.

–¿Por qué todo el mundo conoce la historia de Cedric? –se quejó, antes de que los labios de Chuck sobre los suyos le impidieran hablar.

\-------------

Chuck se había dado cuenta de que era agradable estar rodeado de Dan. Con su cabeza apoyada contra su hombro y su historia colgada en las paredes, en las estanterías, en la pelusa bajo la cama

–No puedo fumar aquí, supongo.

–Nop –contestó perezosamente–. Puedes salir al… erm… patio. 

Le encantaba esa especie de modorra que le entraba a Dan después del sexo. Era el único momento en el que podía quedarse en silencio y tranquilo, como si le hubieran sedado. Era una gran evolución respecto al Dan divagante que necesitaba un discurso de diez minutos para pedir un café.

–Sólo tienes que salir por el… ah...

–No importa. No me apetece moverme.

Dan se arrellanó más contra él y suspiró profundamente.

–Sería genial que dejaras de fumar.

–No.

\-------------

En algún momento pensaron que lo adecuado sería levantarse de la cama y ponerse algo de ropa. Fue idea de Dan, Chuck prefería no tener que moverse. Pero se habían quedado dormidos, y se les había hecho tarde.

–¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó Dan, buscando algo limpio que ponerse en su armario.

–No mucha.

–Voy a ver si hay algo en la nevera. ¿De verdad no quieres nada?

–Bueno, podría comer algo –contestó perezosamente, sin levantar la vista de la colección de discos del salón.

–¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan obsceno?

–Eso no iba con doble sentido. Creo que soy una mala influencia, Daniel, antes de conocerme eras más inocente. ¿Este disco es tuyo? –preguntó, sorprendido, levantándolo sobre su cabeza para que Dan lo viera–. Es un clásico.

–De mi padre, supongo –contestó, echando apenas un vistazo al disco. Si a Chuck le gustaba era difícil que fuera suyo–. Si no usaras ese tono de voz no me harías pensar en sexo todo el día, ¿sabes?. –Sacó un par de cosas de la nevera–. Voy a cocinar algo rápido.

–Podemos parar en cualquier sitio en Manhattan. Porque vamos a volver en taxi. –Y no era una sugerencia.

–Me gusta cocinar. Y lo haría más a menudo si tuvieras algo más que una batidora en tu suite. 

–Puedo pedir que pongan un microondas.

–Que gran avance, gracias.

\-------------

Dan hablaba mucho cuando cocinaba. Hablaba mucho en general, la verdad. Chuck prefería escuchar, así que se sentó en el comedor con una copa de vino (aceptablemente bueno, para haber sido encontrado en la cocina de los Humphrey) y escuchó. Y, sobre todo, observó. Dan estaba haciendo algún tipo de salsa para pasta mientras le hablaba con todo lujo de detalles de esto y aquello.

–…rellenos de calabaza, y con algún tipo de queso, y la salsa llevaba esta hierba… ¿cómo se llama? –metió el dedo meñique en la salsa de tomate, y de ahí a su boca, y durante medio segundo se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos fijos en la cacerola llena de salsa. Se lamió los labios y echó un pellizco más de sal–. Salvia. Salvia y mantequilla. Yo nunca los he hecho, porque no tengo una máquina de hacer pasta, pero los hacen en una _trattoria_ que hay a un par de manzanas de aquí, a la que siempre vamos en mi cumpleaños. Es de mis sitios favoritos. Merece la pena, aunque… –se calló de repente y bufó sonoramente.

–¿Aunque qué?

–No sabía que seguías escuchando.

–¿Humphrey?

–Iba a decir que era un poco caro. Esto siempre me hace sentir tan estúpido… 

–¿Qué? –preguntó con un suspiro, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta de antemano.

–Que las cosas ‘un poco caras’ para ti son los rascacielos y los aviones privados, no los platos de ravioli. Dios... 

Chuck prefirió callarse. La última vez que tuvieron una conversación similar se ofreció a comprar una cafetería en la que le cobraban cinco dólares por un café latte, y Dan no le habló en una semana.

–¿Quieres probar la salsa? –le ofreció, tras un momento.

–Cómo en esa escena de Sexo en Nueva York.

–¿Veías esa serie? –preguntó, incrédulo, mientras le tendía la cuchara de madera.

–Porno en prime–time, claro que la veía. –Chuck se levantó y fue hacia él, con la copa de vino en la mano y una sonrisa en los labios–. Sólo quiero salsa si me dejas lamerla de tu dedo.

\-------------

Rufus les encontró sentados a la mesa con los platos sucios y la botella de vino vacía. Las presentaciones de rigor, incómodas de por si, se hicieron más embarazosas cuando Rufus dijo aquello de:

–Dan no para de hablar de ti.

–Yo tampoco paro de hablar de él –contestó Chuck con naturalidad.

Dan había comenzado a buscar la salida más cercana instintivamente.

–Cuando me dijo que era gay, bueno, no puedo decir que me sorprendiera…

–Papá, ¡por favor! Además, no soy gay– _gay_ , pero ese no es el tema. –Chuck no pudo contener una sonrisa–. Sólo hemos venido a coger algo de ropa…

–Oh, sí, habéis estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos, ¿verdad? 

–Dios mío, no estoy preparado para esto, en serio. 

Chuck volvió a reír. Había echado de menos ese histerismo de Dan.

–Vale, vale, tomaos vuestro tiempo, me voy a la galería.

–Muchas gracias –suspiró, aliviado–, luego te llamo.

Un par de ‘un placer conocerte’, algún ‘encantado’ y Rufus salió del apartamento con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Chuck y Dan se quedaron parados en medio del salón.

–Ha sido horrible –dijo al fin, masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

–Yo lo tenía todo bajo control. Le he encantado.

–Lo tenía todo planeado. No debería haber salido así. He hecho que todo fuera… raro. Incómodo. 

–Ese es tu gran talento, Daniel. El comentario sobre los gays ha estado especialmente acertado.

–Mierda.

–Tienes suerte de que yo sea irresistible.

\-------------

–Esa camiseta no. Llévate esa otra.

–Llevamos así media hora, Chuck. ¿Qué tal si me haces tú la maleta? –soltó Dan, cansado.

–Eso intento hacer desde hace media hora. Toma, chalecos, me gustan los chalecos –dijo, lanzándole la ropa sobre la cama–. Y esta camisa. Esta no, tírala. 

–No puedo tirar esa camisa.

–Deberías tirar la mitad de la ropa que tienes aquí. Y no me hagas empezar con los zapatos.

Dan suspiró.

–No puedo tirar la mitad de mi ropa, porque no tengo dinero para comprarme ropa nueva, ¿sabes?

–Deja de hablar de dinero, el dinero no es un problema. Yo te compro ropa nueva.

–No empieces.

–Deja de hacerme sentir culpable por tener dinero, no puedes impedirme que te compre cosas. No tengo nada mejor que hacer con mis millones. Te quiero comprar una máquina de hacer pasta y bandejas llenas de bacon y pantalones. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

–Puedo no ponérmelos –contestó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

–¿Tienes cinco años, Daniel?

–No, _tú_ tienes cinco años y una American Express sin límite, y la estúpida idea de que lo arreglas todo con dinero.

–¿Qué quieres que haga con él? ¿Lo quemo? ¿Podríamos entonces dejar de tener la misma discusión todos los días?

–No lo sé. ¿Dejarías entonces de sentirte tan superior a mí?

–¡No lo sé! –contestó Chuck, prácticamente gritando ya–. ¿Dejarías tú de sentirte tan inferior a mí?

–Eres un gilipollas, Chuck.

–No, Dan, tú eres un gilipollas por pensar que me importa el dinero. Me gusta tener dinero, me gusta ser asquerosamente rico porque me encanta gastarlo en cosas que no necesito. Eso es lo único que he hecho toda mi vida. Si crees que eso me hace sentir superior a ti es que eres un auténtico gilipollas.

–¿Ah si? Pues… –Dan dudó un momento, confuso. Cogió toda la ropa tirada sobre la cama y la lanzó de cualquier manera al armario de nuevo– ¿Qué tal si no me llevo nada y tú te largas de mi casa?

–¿Qué tal si te lo traes todo?

–¿Qué?

–Vive conmigo.


End file.
